


Home For Christmas

by beautifulmagick



Series: Parrish-Lynch Family Stories [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, M/M, gangsey fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Adam and Ronan have Blue and Gansey over for Christmas.
...or a continuation of the Parrish-Lynch Family Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my other story, All I Want For Christmas. It will make more sense if you read it too! I've put them into a series.

“Are you going to let Onyx ride Diamond when he’s bigger?” Blue asked quietly, stroking Opal’s hair away from her face.

Opal nodded from her spot against Blue’s heavily pregnant belly. Christmas presents were long opened and all the food eaten. Adam and Gansey were cleaning up the kitchen while Ronan gave Onyx a bath. The little boy was covered in mashed potatoes and pie—which was more his sisters fault than his own. Opal had insisted on helping feed her brother as well as help him make a mess. But now the sun was going down and the whole house was drowsy.

“I already told dad that he’ll need riding lessons too. Maybe even his own pony so we can ride together. I want to have more horses than cows.” Opal explained sleepily. “Baby Noah can have one too, Aunt Blue. I’ll tell Kerah to get him a pony.”

Blue laughed softly and hugged her tightly. Naming their son Noah had caused a huge fight in the elder Gansey household but they had stood firm. Gansey didn’t even like his name so he wasn’t interested in passing it onto his son. Noah was more meaningful for them.

“I don’t think you can make your father buy my son a horse.”

“Sure I can. Kerah loves me.”

Blue rolled her eyes. It was a default reaction to Opal sometimes. She was the most amazing child. Blue always remembered how terrified and small she’d been when Ronan had first brought her out of his dreams. She wasn’t sure Opal could even grow up back then but Opal had a way of surprising them all. She grew into a well-adjusted child, all things considered. The horrors of Ronan’s brain had made her more world-wise then most children but she was still a child regardless.

“Alright brat, your turn in the tub. You’re just as much of a mess as he was.” Ronan said as he came back into the room.

Opal pressed a kiss to Blue’s distended stomach then took off towards the bathroom. Blue was pretty sure her default speed was sprinting. Ronan claimed her spot on the couch and bounced Onyx on his knees. Blue reached out and tickled his tummy, grinning as he giggled.

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do once your monster is born. Who’s gonna babysit mine?” Ronan groaned playfully.

“My mom still will. And Opal is getting old enough to start babysitting soon.”

“God no. I’ll come home and she’ll have his carseat strapped to Diamond’s saddle and they’ll be running away.”

“You sound like that idea comes from experience.” Blue snickered.

Ronan scrubbed a hand over his shaved head.

“When I was about 6 and Matthew was 3, I took him out to the barn because I was mad at my dad. He didn’t want us to do something, I don’t remember what the fuck it was now, and I thought we could run away. Declan caught us and brought us back inside. It’s one of the few times I actually got into trouble with my mom.” Ronan admitted sheepishly.

“And that’s where Opal gets her impulse control from.” Adam said, throwing himself down onto the couch beside Ronan.

“You got really lucky that Onyx is such a calm, quiet baby.” Blue said thoughtfully.

“That’s because he doesn’t have either of our genes.” Adam chuckled.

“You guys are fucked. Either Noah will be a history weirdo or shred all this onesies.” Ronan smirked.

“I resemble that comment, Lynch.” Gansey said from behind his wine glass.

“I like to think he’ll be a blend of both of our eccentricities.”

Adam and Ronan looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Blue flipped them off tiredly but she was smiling as well. They sat there in silence for a moment, the four of them relaxing with only the Christmas tree lighting the living room. It was a companionable silence—they didn’t need to fill it with chatter. It was comforting just to be there together. Just to be adults together after everything they’d been through, after all the loss and terror they endured as teenagers… they had made it. They were a family and they had made it out together.

“Kerah, will you braid my hair?” Opal ran back into the living room at full tilt, her lethargy gone.

Ronan handed Onyx to Adam and scooted to the edge of the couch. Opal brought him her comb and a hair tie then sat down on the floor in front of him. Deftly, Ronan combed her hair back and parted it.

“I still want you to teach me how to do that.” Blue said, watching him French braid her hair.

“That’s what youtube is for, Sargent.”

“Why do I need youtube when I have someone like you to teach me?” 

Ronan ignored her and finished Opal’s braid. He tied it off and nudged her away from the couch. She launched herself from the floor and dug through the dvd rack until she unearthed a copy of “How The Grinch Stole Christmas” and popped it in the dvd player. She also grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the chest against the wall and made a nest on the floor before turning to Adam with wide eyes.

“Can Onnie come down here with me?” 

Adam nodded and allowed her to pull her brother out of his lap. Onyx went with her easily and settled on the floor beside her. He grabbed the end of her braid and gnawed on it while she rambling explained what the movie was about. 

“Do you think you’ll have any more?” Blue asked suddenly, breaking the quiet of the room. She had been watching Opal and Onyx more than the movie.

Adam leaned against Ronan’s chest and sighed softly. 

“Onyx isn’t even a year old yet, Blue.”

“I know, I was just thinking about how next Christmas, Noah will be on the floor watching Dr. Suess with them and…” She trailed off and sniffled.

“Sargent, I swear to God, if you don’t get a handle on your pregnancy hormones.” Ronan warned her.

“I know, I’m sorry! You try being this pregnant during the holidays!” Her eyes sparkled with a sheen of tears but she laughed anyway.

“I’m not sure if we’ll adopt another. I mean, we have a theme going here and at this rate, we’re going to run out of precious stones to name them after.” Adam said.

“Amethyst. We could name her Amethyst.” Opal piped up from the floor.

Adam and Ronan stared at her but she didn’t turn away from the tv.

“What if you had a brother?” Ronan inquired curiously.

“He could be Amethyst too. I like that name.” She shrugged.

Ronan laughed quietly and held Adam tight against his chest. He looked around the room-- his kids on the floor watching cartoons, his best friend dozing off in the armchair by the fire and his other best friend laughing beside him. It was a perfect Christmas and he knew there was more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! I'm Beautifulmagick there too!


End file.
